Posessive
by definedancing
Summary: Lenny meets the girl of his dreams on a night out, but soon things get a bit messy. Lenny fic, quite a bit of Yuki aswell, rated T for potential scary bits.
1. So Here We Are

One-So Here We Are

Dr Lenny Lyons strolled out of his dirty brick house in a confident manner, headphones in ears, and best friend and fellow doctor Yuki Reid shuffling jadedly next to him. It was 5.30am, and the sun had just come up, giving the sky a pleasant, Turkish delight colour. The breeze was cool and reassuring, the atmosphere was optimistic, and Lenny felt like it was his lucky day as he unlocked his car and got inside.

"Rise and shine, Yuki-man!" he chirped to his friend, messing his thick black hair in the process. Yuki's eyes squinted behind his thick glasses, and Lenny laughed as he adjusted them. He started the ignition and drove abruptly to work.

Upon arriving at the ED, Lenny skipped like a young child across the lino floor.

"Good morning gentlemen!" Noel laughed. Yuki waved and said "morning" bashfully. It took Lenny, on the other hand, a few minutes to work out that he was being spoken to, and upon realising, he took one headphone out of his right ear and laughed back.

"Good morning to you too, Noel!" he said in his strong Stirling accent, before skipping off again to get changed for a demanding 11 hour shift.

By 9.00am, the ED really was in full swing, with phones ringing and people talking in every direction. Partly to keep at bay his languor, and partly to infuriate Adam, Lenny took to swinging mindlessly on a spinning chair.

"Lenny, some professionalism, please" he shouted over the hustle and bustle. Lenny sat up and rolled his eyes.

"Dr Trueman, its Lenny's lucky day!" he cried, arms outstretched.

"Is it now? In that case, you can clean the bedpans in cubicle six. Off you go", said his busy associate. Lenny groaned and got up from the chair. From the desk, Big Mac and Jay exchanged hasty high fives at their friend's misfortune, but Lenny still felt optimistic.

At lunchtime, Lenny was sent to collect lunch orders for half of the ED. After lunch, a hysterical woman came in and Zoë made her his liability.

"No rest for the wicked".

Finally, at 5'oclock, the exhausting shift ended. In the staffroom, Lenny found Yuki tapping away on his phone.

"Is that a lady you're texting, Yuki-boy?" he teased. Yuki looked up and shook his head.

"No. It's no-one really". He hid the phone in his bag and zipped up his hoodie. "You got any plans for tonight? Only Zoe asked me if I was coming for a drink and I'm sure she won't mind if you came too, y'know". Yuki smiled meekly, and Lenny beamed.

"Don't mind if I do actually. Same time as usual then?"

"Mhm"

Lenny threw his bag over his shoulders and the two friends left the ED together.

At 7 o'clock, the young doctors approached the usual bar, and were quick to find Zoe, Adam, Polly, Jeff and Dixie gossiping away.

"Hello boys, come to join us?" Zoe smiled, holding up a pint of lager. Yuki went over to sit down. Lenny went over to buy drinks.

At the bar, a girl of about 20 was stood beside the young doctor, looking around cautiously. She was attractive, with long blonde hair, cerulean eyes and full smile. She was in addition smiling directly at Lenny.

_Lenny's lucky day!_

"Can I buy you a drink?" he smiled to the girl. She giggled softly in an immature but nonetheless cute way.

"You sure can!" she smiled. The two stared at each other slightly awkwardly. "A G&T please"

Lenny laughed before turning to the barmaid.

"Can I have a G&T for this lovely young lady here, please?"

The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Emily Rose, you are?"

"Lenny, Dr. Lenny Lyons". The man shook the woman's hand hurriedly.

From across the bar, Yuki was looking on at his friend slightly worriedly. Zoe was quick to notice her colleague's blank stares.

"What's up, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head and turned to Zoe. "Nothing…nothing really. It's just he's barely known her 2 minutes and they already seem best of friends".

Lenny and Emily Rose had been chatting away and laughing for the best part of 20 minutes now. Zoe shook her head and smirked.

"Oh, don't look so worried! He's just having a bit of fun." She hit Yuki playfully over the head. "Have a drink, chill out. You're gonna have to get used to socialising y'know?"

Yuki nodded and laughed awkwardly. He put worries to one side, until he spotted Lenny leave the door, hand in hand with Emily Rose. He approached the table and cleared his throat.

"Hey Yuki, look, I'm going back to Emily's for a bit, I'll be back later". Yuki nodded, and Lenny waved before leaving in a fit of giggles. Yuki was not feeling so happy as his friend left.


	2. Cold

Thank you to all of you who read the last chapter, I really appreciate it :)

Chapter 2 coming up...

Two-Cold

Lenny woke up with a start in a bed he failed to recognize. Through the splitting headache, through the fact that he had no clothes on, and through the fact that the bleary clock read 7.30am, it didn't take him very long to realize what had happened.

_Lenny, you idiot!_

Scrambling out of the bed, he found his clothes and hastily threw them on. It didn't matter that they were a little sweaty; he'd be getting changed soon enough for another long day at work. The house seemed extremely empty. He was sat in a clean room, very clean at that, which had lots of pink things and posters of bands that he had never heard of.

The door suddenly clicked open and Lenny bewilderedly jumped back to see Emily looking doe eyed in a nightie. She smiled at him in a sickly sweet way.

"Whoa…erm…I'm sorry but I have to go!" Lenny stuttered as he got up swiftly from the bed.

"But…you'll call right?" Emily asked in a disappointed tone. Lenny bit his lip.

"Maybe" he said, before walking off hurriedly.

"You're late, Dr Lyons." Mr. Jordan stated bluntly as Lenny tried to sneak in through the ED doors. Lenny sighed.

"Sorry, got a bit held up".

Nick was less than sympathetic.

"And that explains why you are two hours late, does it?"

Lenny shook his head in response and looked at his boss.

"Get on with your work then", he sighed before walking off into his office.

The rest of the morning went on without much event: the usual injuries and illnesses, and the usual gossiping and bickering. But throughout, Lenny couldn't stop thinking about Emily. It was stupid, he told himself, to go with her. He barely knew her at all, not even her last name. Lenny also thought it unwise to take this fling any further, a one night stand, that's all.

Breathing in, Lenny went over to the staff room, got out his phone, and sent the girl a text.

_Sorry, don't think we can take things any further. Lenny._

Sighing, Lenny watched the message send, and when he was sure it had gone, he got back to work.

"So, Lenny, what happened last night?" enquired a curious Yuki, who was holding two warm cups of tea and two sandwiches he had prepared before work despite his roommates absence. Yuki sat down next to Lenny and smiled.

"Yuki, I think I may have done something stupid", Lenny sighed, grinning slightly. Yuki nodded slowly.

"Go on."

"Well, I kind of slept with that girl from last night, after a few drinks and all…"

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"And I told her I didn't want anymore to do with it. But she seemed so…keen, y'know?" Lenny put his head against the wall and sighed. His friend smiled sympathetically, and he put his hand on Lenny's arm.

"Well, do you like her?" he asked, after a pregnant pause. Lenny thought about it before nodding his head.

"A bit."

"Well, I think you should go for it. What have you got to lose?" Yuki smiled. Noel walked in on the two doctors at that minute.

"Am I disturbing something?" he asked suspiciously, and the pair shook their heads. "There's somebody in reception that's waiting to see a Dr Lenny Lyons", he continued. Lenny looked at Noel, then a curious Yuki, and then back at Noel.

"That's me!" he stated enthusiastically, getting up and walking to reception. There, none other than Emily Rose was waiting for him. Lenny sighed.

"I'm working Emily."

The girl continued to smile.

"I know. But I wanted to tell you that, well, I really like you okay. And I wanted to know if we can start over." Lenny pondered for a second.

"Emily, I do like you. But I'm a busy man!" Emily, still persistent, but her hands on the desk.

"That's okay".

"I'm not sure it's a good idea honey, that's all".

At this, her face fell dramatically, and she stepped away.

"You told me that you really loved me last night", she shouted, stifling tears.

"But I was drunk…"

"I don't care!" Emily stormed out of the ED in tears, leaving Lenny standing and looking like an idiot.

At home, Lenny hardly touched his pizza. Yuki gave him a concerned look.

"You okay Lenny? Is this about earlier?" he enquired.

"Well yeah", Lenny replied. "I should have agreed to a date."

"Then call her! And you call me frustrating!"

Lenny nodded, picked up his phone, and called the girl…


	3. Just Like Heaven

Emily stood waiting outside in the cold. She was all dressed up, in a short skirt and a strappy top, but her good looks, instead of making her feel better about herself, in fact made her feel insecure about her surroundings. She developed goose pricks as teenagers, who were partying on their Saturday nights, shouted loudly and drunkenly. She was about to go inside, until she caught sight of Lenny walking towards her, grinning awkwardly. Emily spun towards him on one of her heels.

"You're late!"

Lenny bowed his head, ashamed very slightly at his rudeness.

"Yes, very sorry."

The couple smiled. Lenny leaned over to give Emily a peck on the mouth, almost too hastily, and they laughed at each other. There was a pregnant pause.

"So…shall we go inside?" Lenny asked, and his date nodded her head, beaming, and glad to get out of the cold.

Inside the curry house, Lenny contemplated over the menu, a task which was taking a very long time. _Typical men_, Emily told herself.

"Shall I have a korma…or a vindaloo?"

"I don't know, but you're paying!"

The pair looked at each other with shocked expressions, before bursting into laughter.

"So Lenny…tell me about your family", Emily asked, with a happy-go-lucky tone. However, Lenny only sighed in response, indicating that it was probably an awkward question.

"Mum was a junkie. No dad to speak of. What is there to say?"

Emily smiled, almost condemningly.

"Sorry."

"S'alright. Can't miss what you never had. You?"

Emily leant back in her chair and sighed, expecting empathetic looks. _This wasn't going to be easy_.

"My dads in jail-he raped a kid, long story, not seen him since he went down. I lived with my mum, but she got a new man and they kicked me out."

Lenny nodded, and suddenly laughed

"Well, we turned out okay! Don't dwell on it honey. Now seriously, I think I'm going to go for a korma.

"Yeah…okay…" Emily sighed.

_Lenny didn't know about the jealousy, the urges to attack…he knew so little…_

"So, babe, are you coming back to mine?" Lenny asked his date with a cheeky grin. Emily grinned back and put her hand on Lenny's chest.

"Will we be alone?"

Lenny retreated and rolled his eyes, before laughing.

"Well no, Yuki will be there, but he won't bother us…"

"Wait…Yuki? Who's Yuki?"

Lenny did a double take.

"I must have mentioned Yuki, surely? He's my roommate, best friend and colleague."

Emily nodded her head, slightly warily.

"You'll like him" Lenny tried.

"You sure about that?" Emily asked suspiciously. Lenny laughed again.

"Yes! Now come on"

The couple walked home cheerfully, gossiping away about work, and a patient Lenny had to treat who was a bit senile, and a customer Emily had to confront who was furious about receiving the wrong television. Finally, they reached the front door. Lenny opened it up, and the warm indoor air hit both of them pleasantly. They stepped inside, and stood there for a moment.

"Yuki, mate!" Lenny shouted, and 2 seconds later a very weary eyed Yuki came from the kitchen door, holding a mug of hot chocolate and looking very snug in a rather baggy hoodie.

"Yes?" he asked, and then he realised that Emily was standing next to his friend.

Emily waved meekly. "Hi."

"Yuki, erm, me and Emily are going upstairs, so, well…you know…"

Yuki nodded his head, still shooting a suspicious eye at Emily. _Something's odd about her…_

"What?" Emily snapped, and Yuki looked up, realising suddenly that he'd been staring. He nodded.

"Nothing. Night Lenny." Yuki shuffled upstairs. Emily and Lenny waited until they heard his door slam.

"What's his problem?" Emily hissed, and Lenny shook his head.

"He's just a bit shy, that's all."

"Shy? He was freaking me out, Lenny!"

Lenny sat Emily down on the sofa.

"He's like that with everyone.", he said, before giving her a romantic kiss on the lips.

"Do you think we should turn the lights out?" Emily whispered audaciously…


	4. Young And Lovestruck

Zoe Hanna rested her head against the desk, her dark hair neatly covering her eyes. She wasn't quite asleep yet, but was defiantly at the point of a deep reverie. It was only 4 hours into a busy shift, and it was break time, a much needed one as she hadn't slept properly for 2 days.

It had been 3 months since she had told Nick the secret that had torn apart their relationship before it had even really begun. She missed him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

The coffee cup clenched in her right hand was fast going cold, but it took her loud pager to wake her with a jolt. Zoe saw where she was needed, immediately picked up her purple stethoscope, and went out into the fast paced ED.

"Yes, Adam?" she asked, irritably, yawning at the sight of doctors and nurses running around frantically.

"Multiple head injury" Adam shouted over the noise, motioning Zoe towards resus. She sighed, rolled her eyes and got on with the task in hand.

On the other side of the ED, Lenny was sat with a young boy who had broken his arm falling off his bike. His concerned mother was clinging on to every word as Lenny explained the X-Rays.

"Is it bad, Dr Lyons?" the mother asked, warily.

"It's a greenstick fracture. We'll put it in plaster, and young Alex here will be fine in no time" he smiled, much to the annoyance of the distressed and confused mother.

"Is it broken, though?"

Lenny sighed and smirked.

"Yes, it's broken, but it's not serious…"

"But it's still broken!"

Lenny rolled his eyes, trying to vent his frustration. He took a deep breath and looked the mother in the eye.

"Mrs. Turner. Yes, your son's arm is broken, but I can assure you that he will be A-okay, yeah?"

Before Mrs. Turner could open her mouth, the curtain opened discreetly to reveal an annoyed looking Yuki.

"Lenny" he said, quite simply, but in a monotone. Lenny jumped up and gestured Yuki towards the X-Ray he was holding.

"Dr. Reid! Does that look like a greenstick fracture to you?"

"Lenny. _She's _here."

"Yuki, greenstick, yes?"

"Yes, Lenny! It's a greenstick fracture! Lenny, Emily's waiting for you in reception."

Yuki said that all very quickly, and his friend looked back at him, slightly puzzled.

"Emily's in reception?"

"Yes" Yuki nodded, with a concerned look on his face. Lenny got up and opened the curtain.

"Erm, Dr. Reid will take over from here" Lenny announced to Mrs. Turner and Alex, before rushing out to find Emily Rose leaning over the reception desk. Noel and Big Mac were obviously staring; she was dressed in a very short demin skirt and a sparkly pink top, and her strawberry blonde hair was in a long plait down her back. She flickered her eyelashes, which seemed to have copious amounts of mascara on them, and smiled at her approaching boyfriend.

"Lenny!" she squealed, before giggling excitedly.

"Hello, babe, nice to see you!" he replied, putting his elbows on the desk.

"You see, I was wondering if you could skive the shift, and I could take you to lunch!"

"Well, I'd like that!" Lenny peered over to make sure nobody could hear him, before spotting Jay looking at him rather humorously. "Give me a second."

Jay laughed at his colleague, and grinned cheekily. Lenny laughed back.

"Jay, my good man, could you tell Mr. Jordan that I have…erm, a dentist appointment, please?" he asked, with a sickly sweet expression.

"Mmm, dunno mate. What's in it for me?" Jay enquired.

"I'll buy you a drink?"

"Make that two and we have a deal" Jay said, shaking his hand with Lenny's. Lenny stepped back and prepared to leave, but was confronted by a tired looking Zoe.

"Where are you going, Dr. Lyons?"

Lenny, Jay and Emily both turned to look at the doctor, who had clearly overheard the whole conversation.

"Only, it looked like you were about to leave 2 hours before your shift with this young lady here."

Lenny's face went red, and he sighed.

"Sorry, Dr. Hanna." Zoe nodded her head, and looked over at Emily.

"I think you better leave." She said, sternly. Emily scowled, but Lenny looked over at her and nodded, sadly. She admitted defeat and walked out, leaving Lenny standing. Zoe left for resus.

"Back to work, people", Tess shouted sternly.

"So, Lenny, any plans for tonight?" Yuki asked his friend at the end of the shift. Seeing Lenny's expression, his face fell and he sighed. "You're spending it with Emily…"

Yuki picked up his bag, looking vacant, threw it over his shoulder and gave his friend an irritated look. Lenny sat up abruptly.

"Hey, she means a lot to me, you know?"

"And I don't? I thought we were meant to be friends!"

"We are, Yuki. But we don't have to be joined to the hip!"

"I'm not saying that…I don't like being alone, that's all"

Lenny rolled his eyes.

"Grow up!"

"Sorry, I…"

"Get your own God damn life, Yuki!"

"Lenny…I didn't mean…"

"No, you did! I know you don't like her. So stay away from her. Stay away from me."

Lenny stormed out furiously, leaving Yuki lost and alone as ever….


	5. She's Lost Control

Five-She's Lost Control

Sat on his bed, phone in hand, Lenny was deep in thought. He was waiting for a call from Emily, as she was staying over tonight, because they both needed the company. Yuki wasn't going to talk to him, and vice versa; Lenny was still fuming. Yuki had no right, he told himself firmly, to blame his own insecurities on Emily. Emily is the one important factor in his life right now, and nobody can change that, and if that means dealing with a jealous best friend, then so be it.

Yuki himself was sat in front of the long mirror in the lounge. He was combing his hair briskly, styling it over his face, realising it looked too emo, and brushing it back again. After a few minutes, he didn't even notice he was brushing his hair; his mind trailed, deep in thought. Okay, maybe he was being too harsh on Emily. After all, she couldn't be all bad; maybe she's had a very difficult life and relies on Lenny. And yes, maybe he was jealous. Lenny may well be his brother, they were that close, and they fought like brothers too, albeit the fact they're completely different in terms of personality. Right, Yuki thought to himself, I have to be the bigger man here.

He slammed the comb down on the bookshelf next to him and adjusted his glasses with his right thumb. He had made his mind up; forgive and forget right? He walked up the stairs and found Lenny's bedroom. Yuki knocked, before entering to see an irritated looking Lenny.

"What do you want?" Lenny snarled. Yuki didn't quite know how to respond.

"I, erm, just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat."

Lenny shot him a look and shook his head.

"No."

Yuki nodded, lingering at the doorway.

"Lenny?"

"What!"

"I'm sorry."

There was a pause. Neither boys looked at each other, or moved at all. Noting the lack of response from Lenny, Yuki shuffled out and shut the door, disappointed and heartbroken and angry and relieved all at once. Lenny sat bewildered; that was the Yuki he knew, always the better man. Maybe he was the one who was jealous. He heard Yuki slam the door to his bedroom, and heard him throwing some equipment around and some papers rustling and glass clinking. He knew that he was probably going to engross himself in microbiology for the rest of the night. Sighing, Lenny's phone suddenly rang. He picked it up excitedly, thinking about his girlfriend now.

"Hello babe."

"Hi! I'll be 10 minutes, alright?"

Lenny laughed nervously and smiled to himself, realising that nothing in the house was in any way tidy.

"Okay. See you soon."

Putting the phone down, he ran out of his room, glancing for a second at Yuki's closed door, and raced down the stairs, into the kitchen so he could start tidying. Or, at least what a man would call tidying, anyway-putting dishes into the sink, swinging towels into the washer. Soon, it was looking clean enough. After 10 minutes almost precisely, the doorbell rang. He happily opened the door to see a charming looking Emily. He leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey! Come in!"

Lenny grabbed his girlfriends hand and bought her into the lounge. He stood at the doorway as Emily sat on the sofa.

"So, does pizza sound good?"

Emily giggled.

"Yeah, okay."

Lenny smiled and went to find the menu. Emily sat contemplating on the sofa; she had had a difficult day, one that had reminded her too much of her father.

"Pick any you want. I'm gonna pop out for some milk, so could you go upstairs and ask Yuki what he wants." Lenny smiled, grabbing his coat and passing the menu. Emily looked up, confused.

"Where is Yuki?"

"Upstairs, room next to mine. If he doesn't want anything just ignore him."

The two smiled at each other, and Lenny walked out, shutting the door. Emily sighed, and walked up the stairs feeling a little nervous. She found Yuki's bedroom and knocked. There wasn't a reply immediately, so she knocked again. Yuki opened the door grudgingly, unimpressed.

"Yes?"

Emily cleared her throat.

"Lenny wants to know if you want some pizza."

Yuki sighed, and looked up.

"Yeah, sure. Where is Lenny?"

"Out. He'll be back in a minute. So, what type?"

Yuki smiled meekly.

"Just pepperoni, thanks. Hey, Emily…"

Emily turned around, smiling back. Yuki sighed, before continuing.

"Look, I know we haven't got to the best of starts, but can we just…get along? Because, you know, Lenny means a lot to me, seeing as he's my best friend."

Emily nodded, and smiled again, this time in a slightly sickly way. She got closer to Yuki, held one hand on his cheek. He flinched, and pushed Emily away.

"Come on! Lenny's still out" she whispered.

"No Emily, this isn't right."

But Emily didn't stop. She grabbed Yuki's hair and held him to the wall, kissing him as he pushed her back again.

"Stop it!"

Emily tripped, and held her hand onto the wall, close to falling down the stairs. She looked up, angrily. Abruptly, she pulled Yuki by his hair and pushed him forward. He looked over with a look of sheer horror, as he twisted his ankle on the step and fell, almost slow motion, down the staircase. He hit the landing within seconds. Emily stood on the step, shaking, holding her arms out. Very slowly, she walked down the stairs until she was standing over Yuki's body.

"Yuki?"

Yuki didn't react at all. She stepped over him, went into the lounge, and curled up on the sofa.

"What the hell have I done?"


	6. Chemistry Of A Car Crash

Six-Chemistry Of A Car Crash Part 1

Emily got up after about a minute of silent contemplation. She shakily picked up her phone and dialled Lenny's number, breathing in unsteadily as it dialled.

"Hi, what's up?"

Emily's breath was as wobbly as her hands. She took a few breaths, and looked back behind her-Yuki was still motionless at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lenny…you have to come home…Yuki's hurt…"

"What? What's wrong with him?"

Emily sniffled and pulled her hair back with her right hand. She stood up and walked over to the young doctor. He was sprawled over the bottom step and the landing, his ankle at an odd angle. His head lolled on the step, blood staining the carpet underneath, and his eyes were slammed shut under his glasses which were still intact. Yuki was breathing, but shallowly, and he was shaking too, although because of the cold, or because of the shock, Emily wouldn't know.

"He's fallen down the stairs. He's unconscious."

"Right, is he breathing, and does he have a pulse?"

Emily bent down and pressed two fingers against Yuki's cold neck. There was a pulse; thready, but there.

"Yes to both."

"Okay, is he bleeding at all?"

"Yes, f-f-from his h-head…."

Emily started to cry, and she realised how cold the room actually was. She held herself as she stared over the helpless body. Lenny could hear her tears.

"Emily, listen to me sweetheart, okay? I will be two minutes, if that. When I hang up, you need to call an ambulance, is that okay?"

"Yeah…"

"This is important; do not move him. Get some blankets, keep him warm, keep checking his pulse and tell the ambulance operators everything you know. I promise you it'll be okay, babe. I'm going to hang up now. Do as I say."

"I love you!"

"I know, but I'll be right there."

With that, Lenny hung up. Emily ran into the lounge and found a blanket that was normally used for the sofa. She spread it over Yuki, being careful not to move him at all, before dialling for an ambulance.

Around three minutes that lasted more like three hours, Lenny sided in through the front door, and rushed over to Yuki when he saw him, Emily sat by his side with bright red eyes. He knelt down and gripped his friend's hand.

"Hey, Yuki-man, can you hear me?"

To the surprise of Emily and Lenny, Yuki groaned and tried to say something that was completely incomprehensible. Whilst doing so, Lenny noticed that he was trying to move his head from the uncomfortable position he was in, which forced him to hold his hand over the suspected fractured skull.

"No, Yuki, don't move, mate. We've called an ambulance; Emily tells me you had a bit of a stumble, right? Trust you to be clumsy!"

Yuki was trying to smile at Lenny making light of the situation, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. Lenny sighed and smiled sympathetically.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Yuki looked up, although to him things were fuzzy, and it was very hard to keep his eyes open. Lenny grinned cheekily at his friend.

"Lenny?"

Yuki's voice was barely a whimper.

"That's me, I'm right here, okay?"

Lenny gripped Yuki's hand tightly, whilst absently looking over at Emily, who at this point was crying again with her hand over her mouth. Lenny sighed, and took his other hand into Emily's. Yuki blinked, painfully.

"Why is she here? Why won't she leave me alone?"

His voice was angry, but at the same time it sounded as though he was about to cry. Lenny looked at him confused.

"Yuki, she's not going to do anything mate."

Yuki moved his hand away from Lenny's and tried to move, but the attempt was in vain as he screamed through his teeth in pain.

"Yuki, stop! Its okay, I promise you! Emily, you should go in the kitchen, I think your presence might be upsetting him."

Emily got up and nodded, before leaving. Thoughts ran through her from all directions. She felt guilt for pushing Yuki down the stairs, although it was an accident really-he only wanted to give him a little tug and feel the pain she did. She then felt awful for Lenny, as he was Yuki's best friend, and she watched him from the outside of the lounge, holding his friends hand, watching him slip back out of consciousness with sheer anger and dismay. But then, the last thought was of satisfaction. She has taught the boy a lesson, taught him not to go near the only person she had ever loved in this way, and as she heard the ambulance pull up, a small smile slid across her face.

Lenny sat shaking in the ED waiting area. Emily walked over with two coffees and sat down on the plastic seats next to him, smiling. Lenny had been quite abrupt about 15 minutes ago as Yuki was bought in. He was kicking off, yelling at Adam and Zoe and Charlie, who had given him the usual: "calm down Lenny, it'll be in Yuki's best interests for you to keep calm, you need to step outside so we can help him" and the like. He watched in despair as they monitored his friend and their colleague as they would do with any patient. They had already wheeled him out twice-CT scans and X-Rays-but by this point, Lenny refused to watch, and had sat down in silence on the chairs. Emily had been hanging around, pointlessly, throughout the whole ordeal. Lenny looked up, thanked her for the coffee, and appreciated her presence.

"Do you want me to go?" Emily asked politely. Lenny had to think about it, but after a minute, he nodded.

"I need some space right now, okay?"

Emily got up and smiled.

"Call me, then?"

Lenny didn't return the gesture. He just looked at his feet and exhaled.

"I don't know. Yes…I will…but I need some time, okay? You understand, don't you?"

Emily nodded, before turning and walking out of the ED, disappointed.


	7. Promises

Zoe stepped out of the ED at just gone 11pm. The young patient she had just been treating was her colleague, and that in itself was not a nice thought. The patient was bouncing about happily as the kind-hearted, shy, charming Dr. Yuki Reid, who could diagnose anyone within minutes, just hours before and now he was being treated in the very same department he worked in. Needless to say, Yuki was lucky to be alive. The skull fracture had led to swelling, which led to fitting, which led to him going into VF, which now meant the young doctor was at this point lying sedated in intensive care. Poor kid, she thought as she went up to another colleague, Lenny, to break the news on his condition.

"Lenny?" she heard herself say when she saw him sitting absent mindedly and tiredly in the seat. He yawned and looked up.

"Zoe. How is he?"

Zoe sighed and sat down next to Lenny.

"He's stable, which is unfortunately the best we can hope for at the minute until we do further tests. He's fractured his left ankle in two places, so he's obviously tripped on something with excessive force; he has abrasions on both arms aswell, again stemming from the impact. What's most concerning is the head injury. Unfortunately the CT scans show that he has fractured his skull. The impact has caused haemorrhaging and we've therefore had to sedate him until the swelling goes right down. As you know, we won't know the full implications until he comes around…if he comes around…"

Both doctors sighed, and Lenny nodded. He put his hands through his hair and looked straight at Zoe.

"Thank you."

Zoe sat back. She knew that Lenny was going to be questioned by the police at some point, so she decided to ask there and then.

"Lenny, is there any possibility at all that Yuki didn't just trip? That perhaps there was an obstruction, or maybe he was pushed…"

"Pushed! You're saying that Emily or myself pushed him?"

"No! No, not at all! But Yuki's injuries seem to have been sustained by quite a considerable force. The police are going to want to speak to you and Emily."

Lenny nodded his head, hand over his mouth, as Zoe smiled weakly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Concentrate on Yuki. The police have contacted his parents; they should be here by morning, so I suggest that you go and get some of his things and maybe sit with him until they arrive. Okay?"

Lenny nodded once again-he felt like it was all that he could do-and Zoe smiled before getting up and walking hastily back into resus. He sat there contemplating for another 5 minutes, blocking out the sounds around him, before standing up abruptly and walking out into the cold night. It was now midnight, and the bells of a far off church chimed. Lenny started the 30 minute walk home in the cold, not thinking about the cold, or the silence, or the darkness, or anything else. The only thing in his mind was Yuki. There and then, Lenny vowed that he would find out what had happened to his friend.

Opening the front door and walking into the now cold and empty flat was a daunting thing. The first thing Lenny noticed after switching the light on was that the carpet covering the stairs was bloodstained. He ran in a state of panic into the kitchen and pulled out the cleaning foam, covering it vastly over the stain, and stepping over it carefully. He didn't care that the police may want to check it for evidence.

Lenny slid into Yuki's bedroom-the light was still on and his music was still playing, which was odd-he had obviously not been intending to leave his room for long. He decided to keep the music playing as he rifled through the room for Yuki's things. He hastily pulled out a bag, threw in some clothes and underwear and pyjamas in there, and then thought about other things-his iPod, photographs of his family and friends, his favourite hoodie and his favourite torch. Gathering the things, he made his bed, tidied his biological things and books away, turned his music off, turned off the light and shut the door.

The doctor was about to leave the house, until his phone buzzed ferociously. He answered to a strange mans voice.

"Good evening Dr. Lyons."

"Good…evening?"

There was a slight pause.

"There's something you need to know about your Emily Rose. She's trouble."

"W…what? How?"

"I know the girl. Her past is dark. Very dark."

Lenny stood back, shocked at this call.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Goodbye, Dr. Lyons."

The mystery man hung up. Nothing but silence surrounded Lenny as he tried to comprehend the mystery call. But the conclusion was that it didn't matter. Not really. He didn't know this man, did he? He walked out of the house with Yuki's stuff. His friend was important now.


	8. Love and Stuff

Chemistry of a Car Crash Part 2

Emily and Lenny hadn't spoken in 4 days, but despite his friend's condition, Lenny missed the company and decided he needed the support. The police had come round to question him, and he had just assumed that the same had happened to Emily. The strange caller still tampered with his mind, very slightly, but he dismissed the worries and called Emily nervously.

"Hi" he had said brusquely.

"Hello Lenny", Emily replied. There was a slight pause.

"I don't suppose you could come and stay over with me, could you? And then we can talk about things?"

Lenny decisively hated the sound of his own voice.

"Okay then. Shall I come over to the house?"

"Yeah, and we can go and see Yuki in a bit" Lenny smiled, pleased that he had company. Yuki's bedside hadn't exactly been lonely, with his family and various members of the ED popping round to see how he was, but Lenny was determined to be there when he came around; he was his best friend, after all. Emily wasn't too pleased with the prospect, however.

"Yuki…h...h...how is he? Emily stuttered down the phone, apprehensively.

"There hasn't been a lot of change. He's still out cold."

"Oh" Emily sighed, with a small sense of relief, although she then freaked out in case Lenny had picked up on her true feelings on the situation. "Okay then."

"See ya, then."

It was 5pm when Emily came over with her bags. After a coffee and a chat about the relationship, the two of them had got in the car and made their way to the hospital. When they got over to Yuki, Emily immediately felt unwell. The young doctor was hooked up on drips, lying peacefully in the bed, looking very pale and very asleep. His eyelids were almost white, and contrasted with his jet black hair and eyelashes, and most of his head was wrapped up in bandages.

"It's pretty shocking, I know" Lenny said dejectedly as they sat down next to him.

"It's alright for you, you see it everyday." Emily whispered.

"Yes. But it's not everyday I see my best friend in this state."

_The floor was particularly uncomfortable, he thought to himself. What had just happened? He tried to open his eyes; a hazy light hit him, and a blurry staircase, but nothing else. And he could hear a female voice talking, and she was panicked, but he just couldn't make out what she was saying. Everything was subdued, as though somebody was talking on an untuned TV, and quite frankly, he felt too tired, too weak, to even bother listening._

"So, did the police come over?" Lenny asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. Emily nodded submissively.

"Yeah."

"What did they say?"

"They just wanted my account. I went up to see if he wanted anything, he said no, I went downstairs to watch TV, and a moment later I just heard a loud thud. That was it really. They've not been in touch since."

Emily smiled slightly, satisfied with the story. Lenny smiled back.

"Same, really. Yuki probably just tripped. You know what I'm like, leaving stuff around."

"_Hey Yuki-man, can you hear me?"_

_He felt somebody grip his hand tightly, and he felt words coming out of his mouth. All of a sudden, the discomfort hit him like a bombshell; his head and his ankle were in agony, but when he tried to move, he felt nauseous, felt somebody keeping him still._

"_No, Yuki, don't move, mate. We've called an ambulance; Emily tells me you had a bit of a stumble, right? Trust you to be clumsy!"_

_It was Lenny His voice was noticeable, albeit muffled. He laughed, or tried to, but ended up wincing. He could feel his body lying limp. He couldn't move, but he started to recognise things, and situations, and sensations._

"_Can you open your eyes?"_

_He did so. Two big blues eyes looked down on him. Then his eyes became heavy and he clamped them shut again._

"_Lenny…" he heard himself say quietly, so quietly that he thought only he would understand. Nonetheless, Lenny had heard him, and gripped his hand tighter._

"_That's me, I'm right here, okay?"_

_He had never heard such a reassuring voice. He managed to open his eyes again, this time things even blurrier. There was another sound, the sound of crying and sniffling. The sound scared him-it was a girl, a girl that was familiar; a girl that he felt was a threat._

"_Why is she here? Why won't she leave me alone?" he yelped, desperately, and yet he didn't even know why she scared him. He couldn't remember. _

"_Yuki, she's not going to do anything mate."_

_He couldn't remember anything, couldn't remember where he was, or even who he was. So he tried to move, tried to make a run for it, but found the pain excruciating everytime he tried to move. The pain got so unbearable he felt himself slip out of consciousness, hearing only Lenny mumble something about it being okay, telling somebody to leave…_

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Emily asked. Lenny shook his head.

"Not really. They took him off the sedatives last night, the swellings gone right down, and the CT scans show no real lasting damage, so we just have to wait for him to come round."

"And he'll be fine?"

Lenny sighed, as he brushed Yuki's hair with his hand.

"He could have memory loss, seizures, paralysis…all sorts of problems. The human brain is a very complex thing, and unpredictable. Even if he does make a full recovery with no lasting damage, there's no guarantee that he'll be allowed to go back to work either and that'd break his heart. He loves it here, and he's doing what he does for his brother after all. And his parents have already lost one son; it must be unbearable to nearly lose another."

"_Yuki? What's happened?"_

"_Can we just concentrate on treating him Zoe? Right, can we get another line in please, we need a CT and X-Ray aswell Adam, thank you."_

_He recognised the voices, and he recognised that he wasn't lying on a hard floor anymore too. And he noticed that there was something pressed against his face and something holding him down, but his mind couldn't think what._

"_Yuki? Can you hear me?"_

_He could, but he realised very quickly that he couldn't do anything to respond; he couldn't move at all, couldn't make a sound or bat an eyelid. It scared him. There was no pain, just a strange tingling sensation in his head. What the hell was going on?_

"_He's not responding. Right, ABC's, please."_

_He could feel people checking him over. It wasn't comfortable, but he could do nothing to shake the hands off._

"_Whoah, hold on…he's got marks on his elbows…there's been considerable force. Jay, can you go and talk to Dr Lyons, please?"_

_He heard a clang as Jay walked through a door, and a faint bleeping, and yet he still couldn't figure out what was going on. And whilst the voices were muffled, he could hear everything._

"_Nick…Nick this wasn't an accident."_

"_Zoe, we have no evidence to suggest otherwise…"_

"_You saw the marks! He's been pushed or something…Nick, why would he just fall?"_

"_Dr Reid's always been a little clumsy, hasn't he?"_

"_Yeah, go on, make light of the situation!"_

"_I don't have time for this…"_

"_Yuki's our colleague, Nick! He works with us, how can you be so placid?"_

"_I'm sorry, Dr Hanna, but we cannot get personally involved…"_

"_We already are!"_

"_Police want to speak to Lenny."_

_Another voice, Jay's, had just entered the conversation. He heard Nick sigh._

"_No…no way…"_

"Jordan and Dr Hanna had an unprofessional argument in the middle of the E.D. Yuki would've found it hilarious. I think he was too out of it to hear though, by that time he had been unconscious for 20 minutes. Then he had a seizure, and then…well, y'know."

Lenny smiled a little, one hand in Yuki's, the other in Emily's. The two people he cared about most, right in the same room, in very uncompromising situations.

"Yuki-man, I need you, mate. I know you can hear me…"

"_Coz you're my best friend, and I care about you more than anything. Even Emily, a little (I didn't mean that, by the way). So come on. Be Einstein again because I bloody well need you! We all miss you in the E.D. Polly made you a card with loads of flowery…bits on it. Big Mac and Noel have been doing sweepstakes on what day you're going to come around. Oh, and we've been putting money in the tin, buy you something nice, yeah? Even Jordan's missing you, can you believe it? You're a great doctor Yuki, a great man, and we want…we need you back. Just wake up, mate, wake up, wake up!"_

Yuki opened his eyes slowly, and it took Lenny a few moments to notice. With every muscle in his body, he lightly held onto the hand that his friend was holding.

"Yuki? Yuki! You're awake! Emily! Go get somebody!"

Lenny had never felt so happy, for the few minutes that Yuki remained conscious were such a relief. The young doctor looked up at his best friend, smiled weakly, and slipped back into a slumber as the neurologist came in to observe him.


End file.
